Ao encontro do novo amor
by Gaby - Sama
Summary: Luchia no meio de uma guerra bate a cabeça e perde sua memória... esquecendo tudo... Amigos... Colegas... Parentes... e seu verdadeiro amor!Quando encontra alguma lembrança descobre que trilhava o caminho errado e finalmente vai atrás de Kaito!


FIC Da Mermaid Melody!

Ao encontro do novo amor!

Luchia no meio de uma guerra bate a cabeça e perde sua memória... esquecendo tudo... Amigos... Colegas... Parentes... e seu verdadeiro amor!!!

Quando encontra alguma lembrança descobre que trilhava o caminho errado e finalmente vai atrás de Kaito!

- fala dos personagens

" pensamento dos personagens"

#acontecimentos#

(comentário dos personagens)

Boa leitura a todos...

Capitulo 1 - Lembranças perdidas

"""""""" Fashback """"""""

- Vejam! Vejam! Estão nos atacando – Gritava uma Noelle num tom assustado.

- Vamos garotas ta na hora de mostrarmos de que somos capazes!

- É isso mesmo Rina! – Falou Luchia animada.

- Luchia... tem certeza que não vai se machucar que nem da ultima vez?

- Aquilo foi um acidente! Mas se a Hanon ficar quieta desta vez, quem sabe eu me concentre melhor?

- O que foi que você disse?

- O que você ouviu, "queridinha"?

- Parem com isso as duas!

- Gomen! – As duas disseram envergonhadas.

- Agora vamos à ação!

Como sempre, se transformaram para cantar.

Quem diria?! Elas eram ótimas! (pensou que éramos ruins?) Não, eu não pensei isso, Coco.(acho bom) Aff... Voltando a fic... Porem chegou a hora do solo de Luchia... Quem iria pensar que atrás daquele rostinho confiante avia uma menina medrosa e envergonhada?

A coitada paralisou lá na frente, todas cochichavam:

- Vai lá Luchia!

- Você consegue!

Porém Hanon foi a única que agiu. Deu um empurrão na amiga, o que acho que não foi uma boa idéia (Hey! Eu to ouvindo!) Gomen! Com as pernas tremulas de vergonha e medo Luchia tropessou (¬¬) Ta bom! Ela caiu feio, o problema era o seguinte... elas estavam flutuando no mar por isso, quando eu digo que ela caiu, é porque ela caiu mesmo, de uma grande altura, em queda livre em outras palavras ela caiu e bateu a cara nas pedras... a ultima coisa q se ouviu foi o grito de Rina:

- Luchia! Hanon olha o que você fez!

Depois de algumas horas na praia.

- Luchia você ta bem? – Uma voz masculina dizia isso num tom doce e gentil.

- Onde estou? O que estou fazendo aqui? E quem é você?

Isso foi o cumulo não reconhecer o amor de sua vida! Então foi que todas concluíram, Luchia perdeu a memória e terá que aprender tudo de novo... E o melhor do que fazer isso na água é fazer na terra.

"""""""" Fim Fashback """"""""

- Luchia acorda!

- Por que você sempre grita comigo, Hanon?

- Porque você é lenta demais!

- Não sou não!

- É sim!

- Meninas parem! – Disse Rina.

- Gomen! – Disseram as duas.

- Hanon, não acredito que você não aproveitou que a Luchia perdeu a memória pra fazer as pazes com ela – Disse a amiga puxando ela para um canto.

- Eu sei, Rina. É que é tão natural, sai até sem querer. E quando ela começa...

- "Ai meu deus! Essas ai não tem jeito!".

- Estou pronta! – Disse Luchia em direção as amigas.

- Aleluia! Podemos ir agora?

- Podemos! Ei... Hanon o que você quis dizer com "Aleluia"? Hanon?! Não me ignora!

- Eu mereço! – Sussurrou Rina.

Chegando no colégio.

- Ah... Não acredito que esqueci o trabalho em casa! Agora não da tempo de buscar.. #lagrima nos olhos# Como você consegue lembrar dessas coisas, hein Hanon?

- Fácil, é só saber que esse trabalho é do Mitsuki – sensei que fica fácil lembrar! Ai, ai... Mitsuki – sensei...

Depois da aula.

- Ah! Não acredito que o professor me deu zero!

- Lógico! Você não fez o trabalho!

- Porque você não pede uma nova chance Luchia?

- Boa idéia Noelle! Vou fazer isso agora! Podem ir sem mim!

- Ok então! Nos vemos depois.

- Ta!

Luchia saiu correndo corredores adentro.

Chegou quase sem fôlego ate Mitsuki – sensei e pediu:

- Me dá outra chance! – Luchia você podia pedir com mais jeito né? (Não enche!)

- Luchia - chan... Você me disse que seu trabalho esta em casa não é mesmo?

- Sim professor! Sinto muito te-lo esquecido...

- Porque você não traz ele amanha? Daremos uma olhada, mas saiba que serei bem rigoroso... Então espero que esteja bom!

- Hai! Arigatou Mitsuki – Sensei!

Luchia saiu da sala tranqüila.

- "Ah... que bom que ganhei outra chance! Não é a toa que Hanon gosta dele, ele é tão simpático!" – Luchia olha em canto do olho um homem de cabelos cinzas e olhos vermelhos q a observava de longe – " Quem será ele? Que estranho! Ele me lembra alguém... não sei quem, mas parece que eu o conheço de algum lugar."

O homem encarou Luchia, ameaçou a chegar perto, mas logo desiste recuando pra escuridão. Aquele pequeno ato até era bobo, mas o homem tinha uma cara maligna e um jeito cruel que deixava qualquer um assustado. Embora seus atos sejam estranhos, o que Luchia nem reparo... ela só pensava em como esse cara a lembrava alguém... Logo uma sensação estranha passou pelo coração da jovem. Seu rosto ficou rosado, seu coração batia forte e sua respiração estava rápida... ela pode concluir que finalmente havia se apaixonado.


End file.
